My Starlight and My Queen
by Lady BloodWolf
Summary: Lyra Cordelia Jones, daughter of Captain Killian Jones and prisoner of Peter Pan. She was taken as a price to save her uncle's life, but she never once gave up hope that one day she would be saved. But that hope is dying, will she become a Lost Girl before her father can save her?


Hook stood in his quarters as they sailed towards Neverland. In his hand, a necklace, simple leather with a key dangling from it. He picked up a music box, cranking it with the key and a soft, almost haunting tune played as the top lifted, showing constellations spinning slowly. The box had a dark blue hue along the smooth surface, gold spots decorated it like stars at night.

"Who is she?" a sudden voice made him close the lid and turn towards Mr. Gold.  
They both looked at each other, almost glared. "You seemed to be…sympathetic about the loss of Henry and my Bae." Gold walked closer, "So…I presume you know the pain that losing a child causes." the older man spoke softly, "Tell me about her."

"Aye. Her name is…Lyra, she was taken from me by Pan." He hissed in anger as he carefully placed the music box down and looped the key around his neck, "I'm taking her back. And killing Peter Pan."

* * *

 _Lyra stepped on the deck and ran over to the two men that had arrived, "Papa. Uncle. You're back." She cheered and jumped to hug them both. Her father held her in a hug and she soon pulled away from them. "Is everything alright? You seem troubled?"_

 _"Everything is fine, my dear." Her father, Killian Jones, spoke and kissed her forehead. "We shall leave right away and soon, you'll be back at home." he pulled away and smiled at his beautiful daughter._

" _My home is where you two are." She smiled and held their hands. "No house, ship or cottage shall be my home if you are not there with me."_

 _A sudden chuckle made them all jump and look at a young boy, "We wish to pay you, boy." Killian took a step forward._

 _"For what?" she questioned and raised her brows._

 _The boy eyed her and turned to Killian "I have found something interesting and close to my liking on this ship, or correct way to say is someone." His eyes were back on the girl, who raised her grows and pushed her curls away._

 _"No!" Killian snapped and pushed her behind him. The boy disappeared suddenly. The brothers turned around at the sound of a scream, their eyes fell on the boy who held Lyra by the waist._

 _"Lyra." Her father took a step forward but was pushed away by magic._

 _"Remember, magic comes with a price. And she is the price of the life of your brother." boy's chuckle made the girl shiver. Her hands were locked behind her back, but soon they were free as he snaked his arm around her small waist. "I saved your uncle's life. I showed your Papa how to save him from Dreamshade."_

 _"Papa? Is that true?" Lyra choked on her tears that were forming in her crystal blue eyes. When she tried to take a step forward, Peter pulled her back against his chest._

" _You tricked me!" Killian growled, and Pan laughed as he slowly started to fly up the air._

 _"No! No! Papa! Uncle! Help!" Lyra reached for her father, but it was too late._

* * *

 **Lyra's POV:**

I sprinted through the trees, dodging vines and stumps. It was a game, the cats and the mouse, I was the mouse, the Lost Boys were the cats, and Peter was the deadliest of them. Over the years, I've lost count, I've come to get close to Pan, to the point he trusts me to live away from camp. But occasionally, they'd get bored and would want a chase. Peter would never give chase without fair warning, it's a game and it must be fair. One of the many rules we agreed on.

The other was that if I got to my hideout, game over, I win. But if they caught me, I went back to camp with them, till Peter decides when I can leave. I had four hide-a-ways, one at the north, another at the south and one in the east and another towards west. I can only change homes when we played the game. So far, I was well ahead of them, not hearing them behind me. It was dark out and I was getting close to a safe space to camp, a ridge that overlooked the Dark Forest.

I caught sight of the sea, a storm raging, but what caught my attention was the sight of an all too familiar ship, "Papa?" I whispered with hope, a feeling I hadn't had in years. I pulled out one of the few things I had, a spyglass, I looked through the brass and glass tube, spying the lost boys. Fantasizing would have to wait. I started moving again, fighting through the brush as I made my way to the southern tip of Neverland.

I had made it to the tree house and blew the horn, signaling my winning of the chase. I sat on the deck, my legs dangling in the air as I gazed through the spyglass, "Still looking for him?"

"I saw his ship." I stated smugly as Peter sat by me, "He's back for me and to kill you."

"Lyra, you've said that before. And you were wrong." He laughed, "It's not him." He touched my arm, "He is never coming back. Just give in, become the Lost Girl you are, he abandoned you for years." I felt that knife twist in my heart and he smiled, as if he knew, "Answer me this before I leave, he came back a few years ago, but he didn't look for you. Why is that, unless...he valued revenge more."

I looked at the spyglass, a gift from my father, "You're wrong Peter Pan." I hissed, snatching my arm away as I stood, "Now, bug off." I growled, and he left. I continued looking at the sea, praying I'd spy the Jolly Roger once again, that this time he was here to find me.


End file.
